


Camera Lenses Only Been Set On Zoom

by summerhurleys



Series: The 20/20 Experience [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Niall does not think hes in love with Harry, based off of Justin Timberlake, sexy sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall does not have a crush on Harry and Harry wants to have his way with Niall. Based off of “Tunnel Vision” by Justin Timberlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Lenses Only Been Set On Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> It would probably be good if you listened to the song (by Justin Timberlake) before reading. This contains smut at the very end. Sorry my smut writing isn’t up to par XD
> 
> Wordcount: 1,490
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Pairing: Narry (NiallxHarry)

'Don’t know why but girl

I’m feeling close to you, maybe it's this ocean view

I’m so emotional, and all these stars been dancing on my head

Too long, too long, too long

I wrote a song for you, I wanna sing to you

But every time I’m close to you, the words wanna come out, but I forget

It’s so strong, it’s so strong, it’s so strong.'

Niall wasn’t so sure why he was suddenly having a wiggly feeling in his stomach. He was pretty sure it wasn’t because of Harry. He definitely didn’t write a short song for him. Nope.

Harry, on the other hand, was pretty sure he liked Niall. He had the wet dreams at night; he really wanted to have his way with Niall. Of course, he wanted sweet moments with him too. He was pretty sure his feelings for Niall were strong.

“Niall, aren’t those waves cool looking against the sunset? I think so.” Harry murmured, leaning back in his chair as he and Niall sat together on the beach, only in each other’s company.

“Yeah. Very pretty colors. I like the green bits closer to us; it looks like your eyes.” Niall replied, running his hand through his blonde and brunette hair.

“You think so?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, the middle of the ocean gleams like your eyes. So pristine and blue. Azul.” Harry purred, pulling up that unexpected Spanish at the end.

Niall could only grin, his braces catching the sunlight, glittering just about. He felt tingles go up his spine as Harry’s words began to sink in. Had Harry just complimented him?

Harry was giddy, Niall had commented about his eyes, he was sure of it. He rolled onto his side in the reclined chair, pulling his knees up to his chest, letting the grainy sand on them scratch against his butterfly tattoo.

They both felt like there were stars and dreams and deep feelings bugging them as they slept in the beach house with the other boys that night, Niall next to Liam, Harry next to Louis. So close and yet so far apart in the small bedroom they all shared.

'Didn’t I seem like I’m catching something? That’s because it’s true

I can’t deny it, and I won’t try it but I think that you know

I look around and everything I see is beautiful ‘cause all I see is you

And I can’t deny it and I stand by it, and I won’t hide it anymore'

When Harry wakes up the next morning, he’s somehow in Niall’s embrace. He’s not sure how that happened, but he likes the feeling Niall’s sleepy warmth gives him. The Irishman’s hands are delicately wrapped around Harry’s waist, fingertips extended to right below his nipples (did I mention Harry’s basically naked?), his legs are woven through Harry’s lanky legs, their feet gently touching one-another. 

The other boys aren’t in the room, they’re probably getting breakfast or getting ready for the concert that day. Right. Concerts. Harry sighs to himself, letting his tongue pass over his lips, getting them moist for the day. The bright lights, screaming fans, the energy of the place. Niall will be there.

Whenever Niall is under all those lights, he just literally shines. His azure blue eyes, his teeth that are white as pearls from the deep sea, his hair that just screams gold. His body is usually covered in the ever-so unnoticeable to the normal eye shimmer of sweat.

He was beautiful under all the lights. He was a light in Harry’s world. He was everything Harry could see, all that beautiful. He would not deny as much.

“Harry? Oh my god! I didn’t know I-I was all up on you….I hope you didn’t mind or anything.” Niall suddenly awoke, the peace was now broken as he untangled himself from Harry.

“No. It would’ve been better if you stayed.” Harry grumbled to himself as Niall rushed off to the bathroom, the one that conjoined with the bedroom. He rolled over on the bed, letting himself out of the blankets, cool air rushing over him.

Why wouldn’t Niall just notice how crazy in love Harry was with him?

'A crowded room anywhere, a million people around, all I see is you

And that everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears

Yeah a million people in a crowded room

But my camera lenses only been set to zoom

And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear

I got that tunnel vision for you'

Niall only has moments to gaze at Harry’s face, ravel in his perfect dimples as he grins, the tinkle in his laugh, before they have to pay attention to the fans outside. The band has to make this a good show for the fans who came to see it, and Niall understands that. For some reason though, he feels like Harry wants to pay extra attention to him. How, he does not know.

He feels a lurch in his stomach as they go down on the stage parts, this was how they entered the stage. Though he doesn’t know if that feeling was from butterflies or the machinery.

The band can hear the screams and cheers of fans, followed by the sudden flashes of lights as they make their arrival on stage, they just grin and bear it.

Harry takes a moment to look over at Niall, not too long, only because Management has always told them not to because of some fans supposing relationships. Those fans weren’t really wrong, of course. But Management was a large bag of dicks when it came to feelings.

Niall also looks back, makes eye contact with Harry. Blue to green.

Everything just vanishes to Niall. All that is there is Harry Styles.

'Now that I know the truth, what am I supposed to do?

Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met

I’m so gone, I’m so gone, I’m so gone

Just like a movie shoot, I’m zooming in on you

Everything is extra, in the background, just fades into the set

As we ride off into the sun'

The concert’s over. Harry and Niall are pressed to the wall of their newest hotel room, lips against lips. Hands on backs, body on body. All they can feel is the raging of hormones, emotions, lust, and love.

“I love you more then you probably know, Ni.” Harry growls as he nibbles at Niall’s ear, the other emitting a moan.

Niall is at a loss of words, he feels the lust in air, and he responds to it. He does hear Harry’s words cut through all of this, and he tries to reply, only a moan or whimper being what comes out. All he can tell is that whatever this is, it’s either going to lead to sex, or ruin.

Harry just decides to guide them both to the bed behind Niall. They both fall onto it with loud creaks from it.

He gets to work on removing Niall’s white and black tank top off, breathing heavy onto his chest so as to perk his nipples as he passes them. Niall works on Harry’s button-up shirt, having it off and on the floor in little time, beside his clothes.

Soon enough, Niall is being entered by Harry, and honestly, Niall had no idea Harry could ever fit inside him. He whimpers and cries out as Harry pushes in and out of him, he feels a few tears slide down his face, he assumes this is normal.

Harry finds great pleasure in making love with Niall. He can feel his dick get more tight inside Niall the more he thrusts, and he’s never felt this great when he was masturbating alone.

Suddenly, Niall trembles and screams out, coming onto his stomach and the sheets below him. As his hole tightens around Harry, he too also comes inside him. He rides out his orgasm before pulling out and flopping down on the bed beside Niall.

“Holy shit, Harry. I had no idea you could fuck that good.” Niall whispers as he turns to look at the Cheshire native.

“Me neither. But I hope we can be together for a long time, and maybe fuck more.” He grins as he says the last part sleepily.

Niall nods and nuzzles into Harry, his hair brushing against his chest.

Not too long later, the both of them enter a land of dreams, entangled in themselves. That’s where we’ll leave that off.

A crowded room anywhere, a million people around, all I see is you

That everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears

Yeah a million people in a crowded room

But my camera lenses only been set in zoom

And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear

I got that tunnel vision for you

Zoom zoom zoom

Zoom zoom zoom in on you

I only see you!

I only see you, yeah.


End file.
